My Heart Will Go On
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: What will happen when Eri meets a charming blue haired stranger aboard the Titanic? Well whatever happens, she will most certainly NOT. I repeat NOT. Fall in love...well so much for that. EriUmi
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read Restless Night, you might recognize these chapters. Its just I thought it would have been better and less annoying to have it as a separate story**

 **Eri x Umi titanic style!**

xXx

It was morning.

Not just any morning though, oh no, this was a very special morning. Because later on today, Ayase Eri and the rest of her family will be on the most spectacular ship in the world. Well that's what everyone says it is anyway. Eri herself was very excited. She was already dressed and was now eating a well made English breakfast at her dining table.

Eri's family was a fairly wealthy one. Her farther was well in the business, so it wasn't a surprise when he managed to get the tickets. What was a surprise was when he announced it to the rest of the family, obviously they had mixed reactions. Both Eri and her little sister Arisa were quite excited, on the other hand their mother was a little annoyed that there farther hadn't asked beforehand. Though she didn't stay annoyed for long since she too was very excited.

After their breakfast it was time to head off. The butlers had already loaded their luggage onto the car and finally they were on their way.

The journey was a long one and all the way Arisa wouldn't shut up. The blonde would be lying if she said she didn't get a little annoyed, but she kept quiet since she could understand her sisters excitement. Looking out the window, the blonde was soon mesmerized by the scenery as they carried on driving.

xXx

Morning.

Umi was already up and taking a casual stroll through the busy streets. Her friend Honoka was by her side, munching on a loaf of bread. "Want some?" the ginger haired nutter asked, her mouth still filled with food. Umi rolled her eyes and shook her head. The pair weren't the richest in the world, but in all honesty they didn't care. They took what the world offered them (even though that wasn't much) and overcame all the obstacles like a walk in the park.

"Hey Umi have you heard the news about that giant ship?...Titanic I think it's called" the ginger haired girl asked placing her hands at the back of her head. Umi shrugged.

"Of course I have, everyone is talking about the damn thing" she answered, annoyance filling her tone. Honoka chuckled at her friends attitude, the blue haired girl can get easily angered when in a bad mood. But it was true, wherever you went people were talking about it, it seriously ticked the girl off.

"Hehe I bet you haven't heard the entire story have you?" the blue-eyed girl said, slapping the girls back with amusement. Umi lifted an eyebrow, there was more to the story! the older girl groaned. "You do know where the ship is headin' right?" Honoka asked. Umi shook her head, that was probably the only bit of information that she didn't know about that damn boat. Honoka laughed "seriously Umi, it's heading to America!" the girl yelled. Flaring her arms into the air for emphasis.

Umi's eyes widened. "Really?!" her response came with a laugh from the other girl. "Honoka!" Umi yelled grabbing her friends shoulders "we have to find a way to get on that damn boat".

xXx

"You okay girls?" a low voice called, breaking the blonde from her trance. She looked back to see her farther smiling at her with amusement "enjoying the scenery dear?" he asked causing her mother and sister to chuckle, Eri rolled her eyes.

"Are we almost there?" Arisa asked, obviously board. The blonde mentally chuckled at her sisters short attention span.

Their mother looked out the window "yes dear almost there" she announced and the small blondes face brightened up at the news. "Anyway Eri, have you thought about marriage? I hear that young boy down the road is doing quite well for himself" her mother asked and Eri frowned at the question. She was going to say 'no' but the happy look that her mother had...she couldn't break it.

"Really? well I'm sure I could give it some thought" she said, forcing out a small smile afterwards. Her mother clasped her hands together at the response.

"Oh that is good news. I'll make sure to tell his parents at the first chance I get" she said joyfully. Eri gave her mother a smile before looking back out the window.

xXx

After there little stroll, the pair had found themselves in the small bar. After a couple of drinks (not that much alcohol) they were now in a game of cards. The prize, two tickets aboard the Titanic.

Umi stared at her opponents, trying her best to put them off. Honoka was doing the same, but being half drunk, her stare wasn't as...well, threatening. Finally their opponents placed out there cards in front of them. The first one was frowning at what he got, but the other had a giant smirk on his face. Umi let out a sigh, making the two men give each other a high-five. "Sorry Honoka" she said dejectedly.

The ginger haired girl looked like she was on the edge of tears "I thought I would be able to see Kotori again..." Umi gave her a sad look before a grin appeared on her face.

"Looks like were going to America" she yelled chucking down her cards. The two men's mouths dropped and Honoka yelled at the top of her lungs "were going to America! yeah baby yeah" Umi just carried on smirking.

"Oi you two heading to the ship?" the bartender called at the two, who just stared at him. He sighed jerking his thumb backwards to the clock "you've got five minuets".

xXx

The Ayase family had finally made it to the docks. Once out the car, Eri stretched her limbs to get rid of the numbness. She turned around and she froze at the magnificent sight, they really weren't joking when they said it was 'big'. "C'mon Eri you haven't seen anything yet" her farther called. Eri snapped out her gaze and hurried up to follow her family.

After her farther handed over the tickets, they got lead to their chambers. Eri had to admit, they were pretty impressive, her luggage was already loaded into the room. Suddenly there was a knock on her door "come in" she called and in stepped her farther.

"Nice isn't it?" he asked, Eri nodded "anyway you need to get dressed nicely for tonight. We've been invited to the captain's table" he said before walking back out the room. Eri sighed deciding to have a small walk around the ship.

xXx

Umi and Honoka were racing through crowds of people, not caring about anything as they hurried to the ship "Oh. My. God. Umi were finally going to America!" the ginger haired girl yelled excitedly and Umi chuckled as she carried on running.

Suddenly they found themselves at the entrance, leaping over the safety rope, the pair rushed up the ramp and quickly handed their tickets in before the staff could say anything.

Walking down the maze of corridors, they finally found their room. Walking through the door into the small cabin, the two dumped down their stuff which they had quickly stuffed into a bag and headed out to have a wander around the ship. "Alright Umi I'm going to have a look at the food, meet you back at the room yeah?" Honoka asked already walking off. Umi nodded and waved to her friend, before walking in the other direction.

xXx

After getting a good glimpse around the ship, Eri had found herself at the front of it. Sitting down on a bench, the blonde looked out to the open sea sighing in pure relaxation. Suddenly something had caught her eye, leaning forward the something was in fact a someone. A girl to be in fact, but not just any girl, a very beautiful girl. Without realizing what she was doing, the blonde found herslef staring intensely at the stranger, never breaking eye contact at the blue haired beauty.

What happened next surprised the blonde to no end. Since she was lost in her trance the blonde had failed to notice the other girl move and sit directly next to her. She blushed deeply, looking to the side in hopes that the stranger wouldn't see it. Just being close to the stranger made the blondes heart pound wildly against her rib cage and butterflies flutter around in the pit of her stomach. She has never had this feeling before, it was a weird but at the same time comforting. The thought made her sound like a mad man, who's ever felt comfortable around a complete stranger?.

Suddenly the blue haired girl got up and walked away, leaving the blonde alone with her confusing thoughts. Eri let out a sigh, watching the girl leave until she was out of sight.

xXx

Evening had arrived and Umi was taking a little stroll around the boat. Honoka was already asleep and since the girl didn't want to stir her friend she decided to go for a walk. Her arms were lazily clutched to the back of her head and back slightly stretched.

Suddenly a streak of blonde rushed passed her in a blur. Looking at the direction it came from she saw a blonde girl around her age maybe a little older running over to the safety bars at the end of the boat. That's when something caught her eye, looking at the floor something was shining on the wood.

Walking over to the glistening object, Umi finally managed to make out what it was. A necklace. From where Umi was standing, the necklace looked very expensive, definitely something she would never be able afford. She picked it up before calling over to the blonde girl, "Excuse me miss?" the girl turned around. Umi froze, if she remembered correctly it was in fact the first time she has ever seen the girl properly and she was...stunning, her blonde hair tied up into a single pony tail, her light blue dress that fitted her figure perfectly and her eyes...Umi was already in love with them.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked, obviously on edge because she was talking to a stranger. Umi shook her head, blushing _I hope she didn't notice me staring._

The blue haired girl held out her hand, showing the necklace "I believe you dropped this" she answered with a smile, causing the blonde girl to blush slightly. She held out her hand shakily, gently taking the jewelry out of the other girls hand.

"Thank you" Eri said gratefully. Umi smiled wider and turned to look out into the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked leaning over the railing. Eri was too busy staring at the stranger to notice the question. She quickly shook her head when she noticed the blue haired girl look back at her.

"What is?" she asked trying to cover up her embarrassment. Umi couldn't help but laugh at the other's behavior, to which the blonde found quite rude "it's rude to laugh at a lady" she said crossing her arms over her chest and giving a pout which was supposed to show she was annoyed, but to Umi it just looked down right adorable.

"Ah, sorry, sorry it's just you look so adorable" she said teasingly, only causing the blonde to get a little more annoyed. Fearing she had gone a little to far with the blonde stranger, Umi decided to change the subject. "I'm Umi by the way, Sonoda Umi" she casually stated. Tilting her head slightly in respect.

Eri's anger was soon gone and she gave a smile to the stranger, or what she had just found out to Umi. " Eri, Ayase Eri. It's a pleasure to meet you" she reached out her hand for a shake and was shocked to no end when the blue haired girl gently cupped her palm bringing it up to give it a kiss.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine" Umi hummed into her hand, making the blonde shiver. Noticing they were still holding hands, Eri pulled hers back, bringing up to her chest. "You still haven't answered my question, though" Umi playfully stated, looking back out to the sea.

Eri giggled and did the same, "Indeed it is" she finally answered.

Umi chuckled and shook her head "but I think I can find something even more beautiful" she said teasingly, making the blondes eyebrow rise and a smug grin appeared on her face.

"Oh and what might that be?" she asked.

Umi turned to face the girl, leaning over close to her face. Eri turned red at the action and her entire body froze. "Guess" she whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run up the blondes spine.

Eri felt like she was being cornered by a very, very attractive fox. And she wanted to turn the tables leaning over so she could get close to the other girls ear "hmm I wonder what it could be? maybe I could have a clue?" she whispered seductively.

Umi shivered at the closeness of the other girl but her grin never left her face. "now, now miss Eri that would be cheating now wouldn't it"

Eri pouted adorably. The younger girl chuckled, before spinning around and walking away waving from over her shoulder.

"Until next time, miss Eri"

xXx

 **to be continued...**

 **and there we have it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we goooo! Umi x Eri Titanic style part 2**

xXx

It was the second night aboard the marvelous ship named the Titanic. Eri was once again taking a much needed walk around its deck, enjoying the calm atmosphere. During the day time it was so crowded, the blonde could barely breathe with all the smoke appearing from every direction.

Eri let out a sigh as she lent against the railings, looking out at the calm waters ahead of her. Suddenly she felt two warm hands cover her eyes, blocking her field of vision "guess who" the person whispered in her ear, the warm breath making her shiver. Though the voice was distinctly familiar, that's when she finally remembered the charming girl she met yesterday.

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up at the realization and she couldn't help but find herself smiling. "hmm who I wonder?" she said just as teasingly, making the blue haired girl chuckle.

Turning around, Eri's smile widened when she saw the girls signature charming grin. "Long time no see miss Eri" she said picking up the blondes hand and giving it a kiss. Even though it was the second time Umi had done this, Eri still found her self blushing.

"Ah still blushing I see" the younger girl teased, making the quarter Russian pout adorably.

"That's your fault" she mumbled under her breath, but the other girl still heard it.

"I'm flattered, but I can't help it when you look at me like that" she said matter-of-factually, making the blondes blush darken.

"Honestly" the older girl breathed out, shaking her head. But her smile never left.

"So what you doing out here anyway?" the younger girl asked. Shifting so she was beside the blonde instead of behind her.

Eri gave it some thought. But in all honesty, she was really kind of hoping that she would meet the other girl here. Since this seemed to be where she is most of the time. She wouldn't say that out loud though "just... taking in the view and getting some fresh air" she responded casually.

Umi nodded in agreement, crossing her arms over her head for a stretch. "I can see why, this place sure is crowded during the day. Most of the time it's all the posh people smoking" Eri hinted a bit of disgust in the other girls tone, making her chuckle slightly.

"Oh? and I'm guessing you don't like 'posh' people?" she asked. Umi turned to her, her expression unreadable but mainly plain from thinking.

"Of course I don't" she said without any hesitation, making the blonde feel a little offended, hurt and confused.

She looked away from the girl "is that so?" she bit her lip "then what about me?" she asked, her voice quiet and a little uncertain. Even though she couldn't see it, the blue haired girl gave her a sweet smile.

"Your different" she explained in hopes to cheer the girl up a little, after all she didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. But saying that just made the blonde even more confused.

"How so?" she asked nothing, but confusion in her voice.

Umi chuckled "because you're not the type of posh I'm talking about" she chose her words carefully, she didn't want to see the blonde upset, well more than she was anyway. "Your different, even though you come from a rich background your still kind, cute, friendly and fun to be around" Eri blushed at all the compliments she had just received. "Plus you're pretty, no scratch that your gorgeous, so can you please smile? I love your smile best, after all" by now the blonde was a red mess. Her heart was pounding, her cheeks were burning and she felt a little dizzy. But even through all that she still gave a little smile making the younger girl cheer "there it is! much better".

Eri gave a little giggle making the other girl give a friendly smile. Very slowly the blonde closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, smiling when she felt two secure arms lock around her waist. She nuzzled into the girl's neck enjoying the warmth of the other girl.

"Sister?" Eri's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, head snapping to the direction it came from. Just as the blonde suspected, her dear little sister was there standing with a confused face. Face burning, she broke the embrace, already missing the others warmth. What ever words she was going to say died in her mouth.

"Hi" Umi cheerfully greeted, waving her hand.

Arisa looked at the blue haired girl giving her a small nod before giving her a "hello". Then the trio fell into an awkward silence, making both Umi and Eri uncomfortable but then the blonde noticed the others signature grin appear.

"You never told me you had a sister" the younger girl said, amusement filling her voice. Umi strolled over to the younger blonde, bowing before reaching out her hand. Arisa looked at her sister before hesitantly giving the stranger her hand. Blushing when the taller girl placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Sonoda Umi at you service" she said.

"A-Ayase Arisa" the younger blonde squeaked out. Eri tried not to laugh at her sisters behavior and instead covered her mouth with her hand.

Umi noticed this and smirked "wow not only do you two look-alike, you also give the same reactions" the blonde's eyes widened and she gave a very un-lady like "uah!" making the smaller blonde giggle.

Umi chuckled before leaning in to the smaller blonde "accept you sister was a little more awkward" she whispered making the little blonde laugh a little.

"Hey it's rude to whisper about people" the blonde yelled a bright red blush still on her face. "Especially when there right here" she added under her breath.

Umi pulled away "ah sorry".

"Anyway sister. I came here to tell you were going to dinner now" the smaller blonde said, before turning to Umi "You should join us".

Umi was a little shocked at the sudden question. "Ah that's a very kind thought, but I don't think I would be welcomed there. Plus I don't have anything to wear"

Arisa waved her hand "if that's the only thing, then I'm sure we could supply you with something to wear" she stated casually "as for being welcomed, well, you made us fall for your charms, so you've got nothing to worry about".

Umi gave am little laugh at the embarrassing words. before giving in and accepting the offer. Making the younger sibling grin and the other smile.

"C'mon then we need to get you suited up" Eri said a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

"...eh?"

xXx

 **to be continued...**

 **bonjour my readers hope ya enjoyed this chapter filled with Umi's charm. I really need to make her the more charming one once in a while plus its fun to see a blushing Eri don't ya think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umi x Eri Titanic style part trois**

xXx

 _Why did I ever agree to this?_ the blue haired girl thought as she was being dragged by two pairs of arms down the boats deck. After Arisa gave that devilish grin she soon regretted ever agreeing to go to dinner with the Ayase family. Even though she was starving, she didn't want to embarrass herself or the family that kindly offered. Plus. She also didn't want to wear a suit, especially if it makes her stand out, she hates standing out.

While being dragged the girl debated if she should change her mind and say that she wont be able to come after all. But every time she opened her mouth to say something, one of the sisters would look back at her with a bright smile and excitement in their eyes. She just couldn't stop from, even if she half wanted to.

What seemed like forever (but in reality is was mere minutes) the three found themselves outside the room that the older blonde was staying in. Taking out her room key and unlocking the door, the two blondes gently shoved the blue haired girl into the room. Once inside Umi took a good look around the ginormous area that was in fact a room. Though it was defiantly one of the biggest she has ever been in let alone seen, the girl couldn't help but stand in 'awe'.

"You like it?" Eri asked teasingly, giggling when the other girl nodded dumbly.

It wasn't long before the smaller blonde appeared out of nowhere, _when did she leave anyway?_ Umi shrugged it off and was now staring at the black fabric folded over the smaller blondes arm. "It might be a little big but it's the smallest one there" Arisa said, holding up the suit to get a better look at the size.

"Isn't that the one he wore seven years ago?" Eri asked.

Arisa nodded, and the pair cringed at the thought of _that day_ "why does your dad still have a suit from seven years ag-umpf" her voice got muffled from Eri's hand. Her expression was a very scary one and Umi decided it would properly be best if she didn't finish it off.

"Anyway" Arisa said to break the sudden tension in the air "let's see if this fits you shall we?" she asked, her devilish grin reappearing.

Umi gave a nod, since her voice had seemed to stop working. She walked over to the smaller blonde and took the suit off her. Their fingers brushed during the process and Arisa blushed slightly and looked away, making Eri pout at the sudden feeling of jealousy.

Giving out a little sigh, the taller blonde started to shove the younger girl into the bathroom.

xXx

After what felt like an eternity, the door to the bathroom finally opened "are we finally done? you..." once the older blondes gaze fell on the blue haired girl, she couldn't help but gape at the sight "took for ever" she trailed off quietly.

Umi awkwardly scratched the back off her head, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Wow Umi you look amazing" Arisa exclaimed.

Umi gave a little chuckle at the compliment "thanks" she replied bashfully.

"Well I'm off" the smaller blonde stated and before anyone could say anything she was out the door. Eri was still in a trance, her gaze never leaving the girl in front of her.

Without realizing, the younger girl walked up to the blonde and extended her hand "shall we~?" she asked. Eri shook her head, giving a smile. She took the younger girls hand and the pair headed off.

xXx

Umi would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little nervous, after all she wasn't used to fancy dining. What is she messed up? But even though she was scared, she definitely didn't show it. After all the amount of teasing she would probably get from the two blonde sisters and Honoka _oh yeah, Honoka's here. I hope she's still alive, knowing her she probably got caught up while trying to break a fight...that's if she didn't start it_ the blue haired girl chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Umi turned her head to Eri walking next to her, a small amusing smile on her lips, which suddenly have all Umi's attention. They looked so soft and pink, she just couldn't take her eye's off them.

As for answering the blondes question, the blue haired girl simply shook her head, making the older girls brow rise. "uh-huh?".

Finally making eye contact with those beautiful azure eyes, Umi cracked a goofy grin making the blonde roll her eyes.

xXx

Dinner actually went by fairly quick, well in Umi's point of view anyway. She had conversed with the rest of the Ayase family and to her surprise they were actually a very nice family. They treated people equally, never once looking down on the amber eyed girl like most rich family's do, not that she really cared when they did.

Umi patted her belly, showing that she had a very good meal. Usually Umi's manners weren't the best, but she still showed them, most of the time it's just remembering to actually use them. But this time she made sure to show the up most politeness, which usually she didn't bother with either.

What surprised her the most though, was the fact that Mr Ayase hadn't asked about the suit, but she supposed it was because he hadn't worn it in a while. After all he was a fairly well-built man, clearly had a lot of muscle on him, matched with his messy blonde hair, it was clear to see that he was a wealthy business man of some sort.

As for Mrs Ayase, she was a very beautiful women. Just like Eri she had gorgeous blonde locks accept, she didn't have it up in a ponytail. Her eyes were different to the rest of the family's, unlike both Eri and Arisa the older woman's eyes were a dark shade of brown, giving her a gentle and caring look.

All in all the Ayase family was a wealthy and good-looking family. It kind of made the blue haired girl jealous, after all she could barely even remember her own.

Deciding that it was time for her to make her leave and check up on her ginger haired friend, Umi very politely excused herself and gave her goodbye's to the family before making her way out.

On her way through the crowded areas, the blue haired girl accidentally bumped into someone, the force causing the person to fall over. "Ah I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" she asked, instinctively reaching out a hand to help the person up.

"Yes I'm fine" a very high-pitched voice replied. The person reached out and gently took the offered hand, hoisting herself up with the help of Umi.

Now standing up, Umi could get a close look at the stranger she had just bumped into. The first thing she noticed was the person was a girl, preferably her own age. The next thing was the girl's golden eyes, almost the same as Umi's own amber one's and her olive colored hair. The girl gave Umi a small smile and the blue haired girl couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Thank you miss" the girl said, her smile widening.

All of the words swirling around in Umi's brain never actually left her mouth, which ended up making her rather weird-looking. "Umi" was the only words that finally left her mouth and the girl looked at her puzzled. The blue haired girl shook her head "my names Umi, I'm sorry again for knocking you over".

The girl's smile reappeared and so did Umi's blush "It's nice to meet you Umi I'm-" the girl never finished her sentence when she heard her name get called out from somewhere in the crowed. Umi still being to dazed to hear what it was, was still looking dumbly at the girl in front of her. "as sorry miss Umi, I must dash. Hopefully I'll see you around" the girl said before rushing off.

Umi nodded, waving at the girl before she left, grinning when the girl waved back. _Damn my heart fells like a merry-go-round_ clutching at her chest, the amber eyed girl looked up at the night sky.

"I thought you were going back to your room" snapping out her daze, the blue haired girl turned around until she was face to face with the blonde beauty once more.

"I was" Umi simply replied, a goofy smile was still on her face.

Eri raised a brow "are you telling me you sleep outside" she asked teasingly. Though for some reason she had a very bad feeling _maybe I ate to much_ she thought.

Suddenly, she felt extra warmth envelop her body and by the time she had realized that the younger girl was hugging her, it had ended. "W-what was that for?" she asked still shocked by the sudden action.

But she never got an answer, instead she was being dragged by the arm down the side of the ship "where are we going?" she asked, her legs struggling to keep up the pace.

Umi looked back at her and grinned "you'll see" was all she said, leaving the blonde puzzled and excited at the same time.

 _oh you'll definitely see_...

xXx

 **Dun-Dun-DUUUUUN hehe looks like Umi is falling for someone else? something tells me Eri and Honoka might not like that idea hehe**

 **until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Titanic voyage**

xXx

Quietly opening the door Umi cautiously stepped inside so she wouldn't wake her sleeping roommate. Using her back to push the door closed, she let a tired sigh, there was a small smile on her face though. The tiny room was dark and Umi could barely make out any object within. Taking a step forward she stopped a gasp from falling out her mouth when the floor boards creaked. But then again, the entire boat was creaking. Calming down her racing heart the girl took another step forward trying to not bump into something within the darkness.

"Umi...?" a tired voice called out, making the girl freeze up and act like she hadn't been there. Though she soon realized how stupid that was since it was only Honoka and they _were_ in the same room.

Letting a small sigh escape her lips the older girl called back quietly "yeah?" she asked.

"Oh it is you, I thought there would be a killer or something" the ginger haired girl replied. Turning so she could switch the lamp on. Umi raised her eyebrow at that _why on earth would there be a killer?_ shaking her head, Umi let it slide since she knew her friend could come up with some weird stuff at times.

Once the light was on, both girls had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden change. Though once the baby blue eyes made their way to her friend, Honoka's confusion multiplied. "Umi? why are you wearing a suit?" she asked. Her friend didn't usually bother to dress up nicely, she only did when it came to special occasions.

Umi blinked a few times, before looking down to find that she was still wearing the suit that Eri and Arisa made her wear for dinner. Making a face that said _oh yeah_ the blue haired girl gave another tired sigh. "Well you see...I...uhh" how should she put this delicately "I met this girl and...".

She soon regretted saying that when a giant smirk made its way onto her friends face "go on~" she said, making the other girl blush slightly.

"Dont you go and get any ideas" the blue haired girl huffed.

Her friend gave a fake look of hurt "now, now Umi how could you say such a thing, to your own friend even" Umi rolled her eyes at her friends dramatic speech.

"You're the one that asked" she argued back, the redness on her cheeks growing.

Honoka gave a giggle "I know, I know it's just I've never seen a girl who has been able to get you in a suit before. She must be something" Honoka commented. Umi gave a small smile at that.

"yeah...I guess she is" Honoka gave a small smile at her friends words. She has never heard her friend speak so truthfully about someone before, it was kinda cute.

"Hehe anyway carry on with your story on how this girl got you in a suit. You've got me curious" Umi rolled her eyes again. "What's her name anyway?" she asked just remembering that it was one piece of information that her friend had left out.

"Oh uh her names Eri" she said, breaking out of whatever trance she was in. "And long story short, we met each other at the front of the boat, talked about...stuff and then said goodbye" Honoka nodded, giving the signal to carry on "then we met each other the next day in the same place and she offered me to dinner" Umi finished off and Honoka gave one last nod.

Just when the ginger haired girl was going to say something, there was a knock on the door. Giving each other a confused look, Umi finally got up to open it.

On the other end was three girls. The one that knocked was small, had ginger hair and golden eyes. She gave off a tomboy aura but for some weird reason the first word that came to Umi's head was... _cat._

The girl next to her was only slightly taller, short brown hair and light purple eyes. She gave off the impression of a shy and timid girl.

The last of the three girls was standing at the back, looking like she didn't want to be here. She was definitely a lot taller than the previous two and was currently twirling a stand of her red hair between her fingers. Just like the second girl she had striking purple eyes.

"Uhh may I help you?" Umi asked politely. Feeling pressure on her shoulder as Honoka leaned on it to see.

The girl who reminded Umi of a cat scratched the back of her head apologetically "Ah sorry to bother you so late but we need some assistance" she said, the girl next to her nodding meekly while the red-head simply rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we can't do it ourselves" the tallest girl butted in, Umi raised an eye brow and looked at Honoka from the corner of her eye. It turns out they were both thinking the same thing _tsundere._

"Sure what is it you need um assistance with?" Honoka asked cheerfully, some what crushing the very awkward tension.

The three girls seemed to relax at the statement. "Well. You see. We have lost our pet cat and.."

" _we_ didn't lose anything, it's in storage room with all the luggage and we cant find it" the red-head, again, rudely butted in.

"Now, now Maki it was no one's fault that we lost her" the brown-haired girl said, hoping to calm the taller girls sudden outburst.

"So you want help looking for your pet cat?" Honoka asked and the other ginger haired girl nodded.

"Sure we can help! right Umi?" the blue-eyed girl asked, making the blue haired girl flinch a little since her friend yelled right in her ear.

"I...uh...hmm" she nodded, soon making the three girls faces brighten. Well Maki just rolled her eyes.

"Great! follow Rin~" the small girl yelled, suddenly grabbing onto Honoka's and Hanayo's arm and rushing off. "I'm Rin by the way and this is Hanayo!" Rin said and Hanayo gave a little wave.

Honoka grinned "nice to meet ya. I'm Honoka" she said and the other two nodded before carrying on running down the corridor.

The two girls that were left were taking a slower pace to the storage room. Little to no conversation going on between the pair. Umi stretched her arms, gently brushing against the other girl in the process. Maki flinched a little, an explosion of red covering her face in the process. Umi looked at the girl from the corner of her eye, smirking once she saw the giant blush on her cheeks. "So I never knew you were allowed pets on here" she stated, truthfully curious about why she hadn't seen any animals on the top deck.

Maki coughed in her hand, trying to erase the blush on her cheeks "I don't know why they allow pets on here, obviously they hadn't thought it all through" the red-head replied, not really answering Umi's question but she didn't really mind.

The blue haired girl nodded "if you don't mind me asking, why are you even on this part of the boat? you don't really look poor" Umi pointed out, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"No but Rin's cat does" the red-head replied. Letting out a sigh, Maki started to relax but then again the girl next to her had that kind of aura about her. To Maki, Umi kind of looks like one of those kind and sweet motherly type figures. Forgetting the fact that the girl was wearing a suit.

"Maki wasn't it?" the sudden question made the girl jump a little, turning only to find a pair of calming gentle eyes looking at her. Turing her head away so the other girl wouldn't see the rising blush on her cheeks, Maki simply nodded at the question.

Umi found herself smirking at the blushing girl. "Hmm beautiful name for a beautiful girl~" she said teasingly, only to get a chop on the head and a Maki storming ahead of her.

By now, the small blush had reached all the way to the red head's ears, her lips twitching as she forced herself not to smile at the charming girls compliment. Suddenly she felt something warm wrap around her wrist, looking down she found that the warm thing was in fact a pair of hands. Turning her head back she found herself face to face with a pair apologetic amber eyes "w-w-w-what a-a-are you-" her voice came out as a stuttering mess.

Umi forte the rising smirk and instead, placed her head onto the other girls shoulders. She could feel them tense and so tried her best to not make any more brash movements. Maki looked forward again, hanging her head so that her bangs would cover her eyes. "IDIOT!" she yelled starting to thrash around in hopes that the strong yet gentle grip would let her go, but to no luck as it simply tightened.

"Care to explain why I'm the idiot?" Umi asked calmly, finally letting go of the younger girl.

Instead of running, Maki turned round. Her hands clenched into fists and her eyes tightly shut. Before the other girl could say anything Maki leaned in and gave a small peck on the blue haired girls cheek. After running down the corridor to her friends.

Umi just stood there, dumbstruck. Lifting her hand and placed it where the fuzzy sensation was on her cheek which now were slightly pink. Letting out a small smile, Umi carried on to catch up with the others.

"That girl" she huffed "kissing someone, when you don't even know their name" shaking her head, Umi started to run.

 _You know maybe this damn boat isn't so bad..._

xXx

 **I want a flirty Umi...oh well**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaaaaaaaaay hehe i'm board :p**

 **well after that little scene with Maki, the pair finally catch up and are looking for Rin's cat!**

 **lets see what happens shall we~**

xXx

After that little embarrassing moment between Umi and Maki, the two had finally caught up with their friends and were now all standing outside the double doors that led to the storage room. The group gave each other a weary look, before pushing the surprisingly heavy doors open "alright we have to keep quiet" Hanayo whispered, looking back to the older girls of the group.

They gave her a quizzical look "why?" the said in unison.

The small brunette went to answer but her mouth got covered before any words spilled out. All eyes landed on Maki, making the girl blush and look away in embarrassment "lets just get this over with" Umi huffed, already tired from the sudden shock with the kiss she had been given only moments ago. Even if it was on the cheek, the fuzzy sensation was still lingering and she would be lying if she said it didn't bother her, even if only a little.

The group of five suddenly jumped when a loud band echoed throughout the large room, soon to be followed by a meow. Rin was the first one to respond as she bolted to where the noise had come from, but being in a large room, the noise echoed making it harder to detect the exact direction.

The rest of the girls decided to follow Rin instead, though at a much slower pace. Honoka couldn't help but laugh when all that could be heard was the small ginger haired girl shouting out "Rin-nyan~ where are you!" which was followed by more meowing.

"She named her cat after herself?" Umi murmured, not really expecting an answer. Though she got one anyway.

"Yep! it actually like having another Rin around" came the cheerful reply of the brunette currently standing ahead of the rest. Honoka gave a little giggle, making Umi raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" the oldest girl asked the laughing ginger haired girl. Earning a cheerful smile in response.

"Well" she started, a tinge of pink rising on her cheeks "when I see a cat it reminds me of Kotori..." her usually bright and cheerful voice, went to calm and compassionate. It made the blue haired girl smile a little, looking ahead of her once again. Though that's when she noticed something, something that had never came across her mind before even when her friend mentioned this Kotori... _I have no idea who she is._

But how could she ask now? her friend had been completely obsessed with this girl ever since they left America. And yet, she had never thought to ask who this girl was and what she looked like _woah where have I been for the past year?_ realization struck Umi hard and soon a large pit in her stomach was swirling with guilt.

Though it seemed a certain red-head next to her was either a mind reader or very observant as she noticed the sudden change in mood. "Who's Kotori?" she asked and Umi looked at her in shock _omg she just read my mind!_ placing her hands on either side of her head, the blue haired girl charged off screaming.

The three girls that were left gave her a very confused glance, but Honoka was quick to bring up one of her favorite subjects... _Kotori._ "well we met in America. She's cute, funny, cute,amazing, cute, beautiful, cute, gorgeous golden eyes, cute and she reminds me of little birds" the ginger haired girl said enthusiastically. Hanayo gave a little laugh at the response.

"It seems you really like her, huh?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was. Her response though came with an embarrassed laugh and a scratch of the head.

Maki rolled her eyes, but even she found the act a little cute.

xXx

"Riiiiinnn-nyaaaann~!" Rin yelled, still having no signs of the missing cat. She gave a sigh and leaned onto a nearby car to catch her breath _seriously this place is huge and Rin getting tired_ suddenly something warm and fuzzy rubbed against her leg. Looking down the small girl found the cat she had looked for directly at her feet. "There you are" she said, picking up the cat, who happily nuzzled his owner's cheek. _Alright let's go find the others!._

xXx

Panting, Umi fell to the floor _now no one can read my mind_ she thought, looking around only to find she was all alone. Letting out a sigh she decided it would probably be the best if she just went back to her room and sleep. Well she has had a very eventful night. First with dinner with the Ayase family then bumping into a beautiful girl on top deck. Shortly after getting a surprise kiss off basically a stranger and now finding out that same girl is a mind reader. _Well my life surely got interesting_ she thought, standing up and making her way through the maze of luggage and vehicles and what ever else.

After what felt like an eternity, Umi had finally found the doors and was now making her way up the hall way that would eventually lead to her bed. Her mind was a complete blur and her eyes were closing little by little as she battled to keep them open. She was too tired to move out the way of people and so ended bumping into them. When she was about to turn a corner, the second time that night she ended up colliding with someone, though this time she was to tired so instead ended up falling over herself.

Surprisingly enough, something warm and soft fell on top of her. Not making her fall to the floor any better, in fact it was more painful since the warm and soft thing was fairly heavy, though the sensation made the floor a little nicer. Letting out a groan, Umi tried with all her might to open her eyes and see what the sensation was.

Finally beating her tiredness, Umi looked up and the first thing she saw was purple. Though for some reason a familiar sensation filled her body with warmth. "Watch where you're going idiot" she heard the thing on top of her mumble, making the girl jump a little. Looking at the rest of it, Umi finally realized that the warm and soft thing on top of her was in fact Maki. A full-blown blush on her cheeks.

Umi was too tired to tease let alone respond so instead just settled for closing her eyes again. The sound of the other girls heart hammering wildly against both their chest's. When Umi closed her eyes, the red-head found herself staring at the peaceful look the girl had while resting, she had no means of getting up and if she was completely honest she didn't exactly want to either. Not that she would say that out loud.

Without realizing, Maki found herself moving closer, her own eyes closing as she did so.

Just a few more inches and-"U-Umi?!"

Said girls eyes snapped open at the other familiar voice and both purple and amber eyes snapped to the direction it came from. Sure enough, standing there was none other than Ayase Eri, a look of shock and confusion plain on her face. Though Umi could hint a little hurt in those blue eyes, which seemed to dampen.

The blonde, turned around in one swift motion not making any attempt to walk away. "I-I'm s-s-sorry" she stuttered out. Looking at Umi from the corner of her eye before storming off down the hall way.

Umi felt panic, a small voice in the back of her head telling her to chase after the girl. And so that's what she did. The earlier tiredness vanishing in seconds as she gently pushed the red-head off of her, gave a quick apology and bolted after the blonde.

After that she had finally realized why she had been attracted to the older girl from the start, why she always wants to make the blonde smile by any means possible. While Maki's presence made her all fluttery and warm, the blonde made her heart beat faster than any racehorse, she made the day worth getting out the bed and she made the blue haired girl do absolutely anything to keep the smile on her face.

 _Guess I am an idiot_ she thought, racing through crowds of people and zooming all over the boat in hopes of catching her up.

She had searched every deck, every nook and cranny of the _huge_ ship and still, no sign of the blonde. She slumped up its side. heading to the front. Walking up the stairs she was about to give up when she saw _her._

Back turned away, but Umi knew it was the girl she had searched high and low for, standing there, in the place that she had should have checked first. A smile grazed her lips.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down _here goes nothing._

"Eri..."

xXx

 **Well that was just so horrible to write I am soooooooo sorry Eli-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

"Eri..."

The blonde slowly turned her head around, still not believing what she just saw actually happened. Even if she saw it with her own eyes. Once her silky blue eyes landed on the source of the sound, they widened slightly. She used her hand to wipe any stray tears away, wanting to show strength to the other girl.

It failed miserably.

Umi collected her thoughts, unconsciously licking her dry mouth while doing so. She took a step forward, her eyes giving off a determined look as she continued to approach the older girl. She made sure not to make any fast movements for if she scared her in any way.

Once she was close enough, Umi extended her arm and gently cupped the blondes cheek. The action made both pairs of cheeks turn crimson but luckily for Umi, Eri made no attempt to move or swat her hand away. She stroked the pink skin with her thumb, smiling when she saw the other girl calm down a little, but disappointed that Eri wouldn't look her in the eye. Using her thumb to stroke away a loose tear, Umi gave a deep breath before making her move "I'm...I'm sorry" she said, her voice filled with regret.

Eri still didn't make eye contact with Umi, but instead looked out towards the sea. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon and it gave the water a oringy-golden setting.

Umi bit the inside of her cheek, collecting her thoughts "y'know I still can't believe you got me in a suit. I mean look at me" Umi said, using her hands to express herself. Eri looked at Umi, her lips slightly twitching as she forced down the rising smile.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired girl and she couldn't help but grin. "Eri" she stated, grabbing onto the girl's hand and looking deep into the girls azure eyes.

Eri blushed at the action and the sudden change in mood. It was the first time she had stared into the other girls amber eyes after the accident and she finally realized how much she missed staring at the gentle gaze the other girl had.

Umi gave a warm smile "do you know why I accepted your invitation to dinner?" she asked, her voice firm yet soft as the smile stayed on her lips.

Eri raised a brow "because you didn't want to be rude?" she asked, her voice sounding hoarse from crying.

Umi shook her head "nope. The real reason was because I like spending time with you" she replied, her cheeks turning red at what she had just announced. Eri wasn't much better, her own cheeks turning crimson at the sudden statement.

Umi's gaze dropped a little, her heart rate increasing with every second. "You see I...Uh...I..." she gritted her teeth, still not confident to express herself out loud.

Eri looked at her, her own heart hammering against her chest "you what?" she asked cautiously, not really knowing where this situation was going.

Umi took another deep breath, _trust me to chicken out at the crucial part_ she mentally chuckled at her weakness. Knowing full well the words weren't going to escape her mouth, she decided to take action. Leaning in, Umi gently kissed the older girl on the fore head.

Eri's eyes widened, her body tensing up as the fuzzy sensation stayed where Umi's lips made contact with her skin. She stared at the younger girl in front of her, her mouth agape with shock.

Umi rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, chuckling lightly "aha I did it" she said proudly, even if it wasn't her first intentions, she was glad to be able to even give a little kiss on the fore head.

Eri on the other hand was still in shock, her face was red enough to put a tomato to shame. She raised a hand to her face, covering her lips with the tip of her fingers. Without realising it, a sudden wave of confidence filled her body and in one swift motion she had wrapped her arms around Umi's neck and crushed their lips together. Tears falling freely down her cheeks.

It was Umi's turn to tense up as Eri made the bold move she hadn't the courage to do. But letting instinct take over her actions, she wrapped her arms securely around the blondes waist, closing her eyes and kissing back.

Breaking apart, both girls stared into each others eyes. Umi's signature grin returned as well as her embarrassment. Eri gave a smile as she leant her head against Umi's, her tears had all but dried up at this point.

Both of them started to laugh, not really knowing why. But it didn't stop them, Eri was giggling in her hand and Umi was laughing while grinning. Once the random laughter died down, the pair continued to gaze into each others eyes.

Suddenly, Eri had a rather dark grin spread across her face as her eyes gave off a sinister glint. Umi gulped and then screamed as she was suddenly being pulled back down the side of the boat.

Before she had even realized, the pair were outside the blondes bedroom. At the realization, Umi's cheeks flared up so quickly you would have missed it if you'd blinked. Opening the door, before quickly shoving the blushing girl inside, Eri shut the door behind her and gave the younger girl predatory eyes.

Umi gave a nervous chuckle "Eri...w-where is this g-g-going?" Umi stuttered. Eri gave off another smirk, moving towards the girl slowly. Instinctively moving back, Umi tensed when the back of her legs came in contact with the bed.

Looking back at the blonde, Umi screamed like a girl when the older girl pushed against her body. The force ended up having both the girls lying on the bed. "What?Don't you want to?" Eri asked teasingly.

"W-w-well...there a certain steps and - well it's not like I don't want to or anything" Umi mumbled, turning her head to the side.

Eri grinned as she gently cupped the younger girls cheek, turning until her lips were on Umi's once again. "Then there's nothing to worry about" Eri murmured.

Arisa was about to knock on her sister's door when she heard noises coming from the other side. Letting curiosity get the better of her she placed her ear against the wooden door "Ah! Eri!~" Instantly blushing, the young blonde rushed away from the door _I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything..._


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I just said that I was going to update the other chapters but...I'm board and I wanted to carry on with the Titanic series.**

xXx

It was morning. The boats gentle rocking and the distant sound of waves made the morning atmosphere quite calming. Umi snuggled into her soft cushion. After all it wasn't often where she could have a little luxury in her life, so she decided to make the most of it. Though she almost got it taken off her when there was a sudden knock at the door, followed by a low voice calling the girl still asleep next to her.

Eri, still in a sleepy state, called back to her farther "what?" Umi's eyes widened when the door handle started moving.

"Darling, why is your door locked? is everything alright?" the low male voice asked, worry evident in his tone.

Eri grumbled and sat up "yes farther everything is fine" she reassured. Rubbing her eyes a little, the blankets decided to take that opportunity to fall down the blonde's delicate body.

Umi's eyes widened when she noticed that Eri still wasn't wearing anything and that her glistening skin was showing for the entire world to see. She looked away, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Eri-still oblivious in her tired state, placed her head onto the other girls shoulder and closed her eyes.

Umi tensed up, forcing herself not to look anywhere on the girl lying next to her. Though it was definitely harder than she thought. "Okay then. Don't forget that breakfast will be ready soon" Umi almost squeaked when Mr Ayase spoke. She forgot that he was still there. Eri mumbled an 'okay' before snuggling further into the younger girl.

"Umi..." Eri murmured into the bluenettes neck, causing the younger girl to shiver. Her body was still raring to go from the previous night and she was all the happy for round two.

She began to gently nibble over the pink and purple marks left on the blue haired girls skin. Caressing each and every part her hand could latch on to. "E-Eri!" Umi squeaked out. Trying her best to keep her voice quiet and trying to stop her at the same time. Eri grinned and started to make her way upwards, placing a long kiss onto Umi's waiting lips.

Umi eagerly returned the kiss, giving the blonde the signal that she can carry on. She slipt her tongue in when Umi wasn't expecting it and was soon rolling over until she was fully on top the bluenette. Umi's blush came back full force and her lungs were burning for oxygen. And so breaking apart, Umi took in a much-needed breath. "Good morning" Eri mumbled. Soon to be followed by a small yawn.

Umi chuckled at the adorable behavior and couldn't help but pat the girl on the head. The action both annoyed and embarrassed the blonde as she pouted st the younger girl.

Umi gave another small chuckle and decided that if she was going to sneak out of here unnoticed, she'd better do it now. And so clambering out the bed, Umi collected her clothes that had been tossed around and began to get dressed. Eri watching her closely.

Once she was dressed, Umi walked back over to Eri gave the girl a small kiss on the cheek. Smiling, Eri grabbed the collar of Umi's shirt and pulled her in for a full kiss. Leaving Umi in a state of embarrassment but still having a grin on her face.

After sharing her goodbyes, Umi slowly and quietly opened the bedroom door and peered outside. _The coast is clear._ Shutting the door just as quietly, Umi made her way back to her original room. She strode along the boat with a smug grin on her face and a spring in her step.

Just when she was about to turn a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone. Attempting to regain her balance, Umi jumbled backwards.

"Watch where your goi-" looking at the person, Umi realized that it was the same girl she bumped into last night. With the olive colored hair, those adorable brown eyes and the sweet smile. Umi's heart began to quicken. !Ah so sorry" she quickly apologized.

The girl gave her an annoyingly cute smile and Umi couldn't help but blush. "Ah! didn't I say we'd meet again" the girl said, maybe to happily from Umi's case.

Even so, Umi returned the smile "I guess you did" she began laughing.

The girl started into Umi's eyes "I never did tell you my name did I?" the girl asked. Umi shook her head.

"N-no, but its fine. You were in a hurry after all" the blunette reassured after seeing a guilty look appear on the other girls features.

"Even so. I shouldn't have been so rude" the girl explained.

Umi held up her hands "N-no really, I don't mind" Umi tried her best to reassure the olive haired girl.

"Anyway I'm still sorry for dear rudeness. My name is Kotori. Minami Kotori" the girl greeted, smiling. _Kotori? where have I heard that befor-_ Umi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

She charged up to the girl, grabbing her arms tightly. Kotori let out a squeak of terror and the sudden change of behavior. "Your Kotori!? as in _the_ Kotori?!. She yelled.

Kotori's eyes became wider with more terror as time went on "Y-y-yes?" she answered meekly.

Umi's megawatt smile made it look like it hurt. "Do you by any chance know someone called Honoka" Umi asked. Grinning when Kotori's eyes widened even more and a tiny blush made its way on her cheeks.

"Honoka?! w-where? h-h-how?" Kotori asked, breaking out of her refined state.

Umi grinned "follow me miss" she said and began walking off. Kotori was quick on her heels and was soon walking by Umi's side, almost bouncing with excitement.

xXx

Opening hr bedroom door, Umi walked into the room to find Honoka fast asleep on her bed. Grinning, Umi walked over to the side of the bed and gently shook her friend. "Hooooonoka~" Umi whispered. Unraveling the covers, Umi shook her friend a little more forcibly this time.

Honoka opened her eyes and began to mumble sleepily "What is it Umi-chan?" Honoka asked, rubbing her eyes clean from sleep.

Umi's grin widened "I have a surprise for you" Umi replied. Honoka's eyes widened and she shot from her bed "what is it? food? clothes? food?" the ginger haired girl asked excitedly.

Umi chuckled "nope, even better" she said, walking over to the door. "You can come in now" Umi called. The door opened and Honoka froze when she saw who was on the other side. It was the same for Kotori, who started to tear up.

It was like a well rehearsed romance movie as the two ran towards each other. Meeting each other in the middle. The pair where now crying as they hugged each other tightly.

Umi smiled at the heart warming scene and decided to leave the two to catch up. Opening the door, Umi was about to make her way out when a voice called to her "thank you Umi" Honoka called. Umi gave the two a smile before finally walking out.

Shaking her head, Umi made her way around the boat. Enjoying the warm breeze and calm atmosphere. Closing her eyes, Umi failed to notice someone in front of her. And so once again, Umi walked into someone.

Opening her eyes, Umi was about to yell in irritation when a pair of purple eyes stopped any words from coming out.

"Umi?"

 _Uh oh..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapteeeeeeer 8! would just like to thank all you followers and reviewers, have a good day *high five***

 **xXx**

 _"Umi?"_

 _Uh oh..._

Just when Umi was about to respond, a sharp and sudden force pushed her back into the wall behind her. A loud, ear piercing screech resonated throughout the hallways. For a few moments it seemed like the world had stopped spinning, the eerie silence making the blue haired girls spine tingle.

Rubbing the back of her head, Umi looked over towards were Maki - who had seemed to have fallen over - and slowly made her way over. Her posture slumped and movements as though she was drunk. "A-are you alright?" she asked. Checking the girl for any injuries.

"I'm fine" the younger girl bluntly replied.

"What was that just now?" Umi asked, looking around before reaching a hand down to the fallen girl.

To which, Maki simply slapped the hand away and shakily stood up. Not taking the action to heart, Umi pulled back her hand and kept it at her side.

"How am I supposed to know?"

The harsh tone detected made Umi surprised but decided it would be best not to ask. Instead she made her way up the corridor, Maki following quietly at her heels.

As the two made their way up, other passengers seemed to be rushing out of their rooms in panic. Most carrying their belongings. "I'm started to get worried" Umi mumbled, a weird feeling of nausea swirling around in the pit of her stomach.

When she spotted one of the staff members up ahead, she sped up her pace "whats going on?". The scared looking man jumped at the voice, his eyes and body shaking as though he had no control of them.

"This ship" he choked out "it hit a iceberg, we're sinking".

Umi froze, her previous emotions of shock and nervousness hitting her hard.

"What?" Maki asked, her hand raising to her mouth.

Umi shook her head, a new surge of determination overtaking her body "Maki, we need to go NOW" quickly taking a hold onto the younger girls wrist, Umi began dragging the still shocked girl down the ship. _If I remember correctly, Rin and Hanayo's room should be the closest. Then Honoka's and then..._ Umi's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something cold and wet down by her feet. Looking down, it seemed water had already began pouring into the ship.

Maki began to panic "where did this all come from?!".

Judging by the large amount forcing its way into the ship, Umi reckoned that the pair wouldn't be able to go to each individual room together. The thought made her shudder but she knew what had to be done "Maki, we need to split up, you go get Rin and Hanayo. I'll go to Honoka" grabbing the quivering girl by the shoulders, she made sure to give a brave face.

Nodding in approval, Maki took off in the opposite direction, leaving Umi to herself

 _Be safe..._

 **xXx**

"Arisa?". Walking into her sisters room, the blonde searched frantically for her younger sibling. The girl in question was huddled into the corner of her room, cutching tightly to her teddy.

"Sister?" her voice was shaky and uncertain, like a lost kitten that was stuck up a tree. _Although I'm sure she'd prefer to be in a tree than stuck where she was now._

"Come on. we need to go NOW!" running over to the smaller blonde, Eri grabbed onto her sisters wrist before pulling her away out of the room. Their parents were waiting outside and they all started making their way to the top deck of the boat.

People were panicking in every direction, screams of terror was overpowering their eardrums. _Oh wait!._ Eri realized she had forgotten something important, something her grandma gave her that she's treasured since her pass away.

She quickly turned around and forced her way back to her room.

 _Cr-_

 **xXx**

 _-Ap._

The water was rising. Fast.

Umi had literally turned a corner and now that water was up to her waist. She ignored the freezing cold sensation kicking into her stomach, powering on through the water with all her strength.

Another corner and stairs filled her vision, hope still clinging on she barged through the water. Reaching out until her fingers grasped the railings, Umi raced up the stairs and up another floor.

One step after another was pure agony as the cold had settled in and made her limbs stiff and hard to move. But she ignored this other factor and continued to power on through everything

Eri's room was finally in her sights, she could finally breathe as relief embraced her being. Reaching the door, Umi turned the handle and charged in.

Eri's eyes were the first thing to fill Umi's vision once in the room, it seemed the blonde was about to exit her room upon Umi's arrival. Umi grinned in her hello's as the other embraced her tightly.

Umi rubbed her back "what are you still doing her?"

Eli held her clenched fist closer to her chest "no reason" she replied.

Umi grabbed her arm "come on then" she dragged the protesting blonde to the route of her cabin and hopefully Honoka. Her friend was the only one on her thoughts as she closed in, the door in her grasp as she forced it open. The force was enough for the wooden object to come off its hinges.

"Honoka!"

The room was empty.

While she felt relived, a serge of panic also settled. She could hear the ringing sound of gushing water over the sound of people's screaming. She turned back to the blonde and nodded, pulling her back the way they came.

The upper floors weren't any better. Panic was the only way to describe the going's on as everyone rushed around in sheer terror.

Umi searched for the lifeboats, eyes landing on the only one left.

She dragged Eli over and shoved her onto the packed boat, yelling at everyone to leave.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine"

"Umi..."

Umi was about to respond to those desperate blue eyes, but the ground beneath her echoed and screeched before finally giving way. Umi latched onto the railings of the side of the ship and held tightly.

She used whatever strength she could muster to climb the now vertical railings like a ladder. Once at the top of the boat, she searched frantically for any way to escape, eyes following the poor souls as they fell to their death below.

Umi silently prayed for them in her mind.

She looked out towards the sea, a hint of blonde appearing despite everything else going on around her. Umi was no fool. she new even from this distance on who it was.

"Eli..."


End file.
